


Rising Flames

by AzMoAn



Series: Ashes [1]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: (Former) RoChu, Demontalia, F/M, Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Rising Flames

The Demon Lords Ludwig, Gilbert, Vash, Ivan, Berwald, Antonio, Francis, and Alfred were all in a meeting that was on Vash's territory. They had all been in a deep debate since they had arrived.

"Should we really?" Ludwig asked. "It seems like a liability."

"Something like this wouldn't be a liability!" Francis exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bruder." Gilbert agreed with the french lord. "Don't be like Vash forever."

"What." Vash growled out, holding his gun.

"Back to the subject," Antonio said, turning to Ivan. "You're the one who has had a lover, is it a liability?"

Ivan looked at him, smiling. "It is not." He replied. "Having a lover is one of the best things. They will support, and give you strength. If they die..." Ivan trailed off, but the other lords felt a dangerous aura of power. "It is not good."

"Are there any weaknesses?" Ludwig asked. The german lord would not be persuaded easily.

"Sometimes," Ivan replied to this question. "Demons may attenpt kidnapping, attacking, sometimes even murder." Ivan's smile vanished. "If that happens, there might be uncontrollable rage."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Hm, maybe." Ivan smiled again. "Where would you look for your lovers?" The russian lord asked the others.

"I want an angel!" Alfred stood up. "What would be better than an angel as a lover?"

"Nothing, I would think." Berwald finally spoke. "Angels is able to protect themselves, so we wouldn't have to be around them."

"True, true."

"So you will be having angels as lovers?" Ivan asked.

"Are you not joining?"

"I will but it will not be for a lover." Ivan replied. "I am still mourning."

"Understood." Ludwig nodded. He kept it hidden, but he hoped that soon he would know what having a lover felt like.

"Meeting adjourned."  
\------------------------------------

The three angels on duty, Arthur, Roderich, and Tino felt an ice cold chill.

"Did you feel that?" Roderich asked.

"Yes." Arthur replied. "It felt like demons unlike any we have ever faced. I have to wonder what is going to happen."


End file.
